Dare To Love
by HetaGirl
Summary: It all started with a stupid dare. All Alfred had to do was ask him the new British kid on a date. What he hadn't expected was himself want to hang with him more than that, and how much he enjoyed the Brit's company. Was Alfred falling for Arthur?
1. The Stupid Dare

Alfred was leaning against the lockers and hanging out with a group of his friends. Yao. Ivan, Lovino, and Kiku all were with him and playing a game of truth or dare. It was Lovino's turn and he sent a smirk to Alfred. "Truth or dare Alfred?" He asked. Alfred shook off his spacing out and shrugged. "Dare." He said not really paying attention to the game. He was too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts. "I dare you to…" Just as he started trailing off the new British student walked by. "…you know what I dare you to ask the new student umm…Arthur out." Alfred blinked a few times.

"Dude that's not fair! He's a total bookworm and only friend is that French pervert!" Alfred whined. Kiku laughed at the American. "You have to. You excepted the dare." He said sending a comforting smile. Ivan put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "It won't be that bad, da." Alfred sighed and nodded. He started walking towards Arthur, but sent a quick glare to his friends before he approached him. Yao snickered at the look. "I want to see him get rejected, aru!"

Alfred felt his heart race slightly as he stopped in front of the British guy. Arthur looked up from his book and sent a polite smile. "Can I help you?" He asked. Alfred pushed his glasses back. "Well, I wanted to see…if you would like to go on a date….with me?" Arthur stared at him for a minute trying to see if he was joking. He took out a paper and scribbled down his address. Arthur got up and handed the paper to Alfred. "Come get me at 8:00" Alfred looked at the paper dumbfounded and watched as the British student walked away.

Alfred went back to his friends. "So how did it go, da?" Ivan asked with his creepy smile. Alfred shoved the paper into his pocket. "F-fine." He stumbled out. Lovino grinned at him. "Did you get rejected?" He asked smugly. Alfred shook his head. "No." They all stayed quiet for a minute. "So you have a date tonight with that guy?" Yao asked. Alfred smile shyly. "I guess I do." Kiku gave a wide smile. "Good job Alfred-san."

...

Arthur was over in the library looking for some new materials to read. The novel he was on was almost done and he wanted to be able to dive right into a new story once h e finished. He scanned the shelves . What he didn't want to find was a French boy to come find him. "There you are Arthur!" Francis said. He walked over to where Arthur was looking at. Arthur sighed and looked over at him. "Yeah yeah now why are you here?" Arthur had barely been here a week. But he already knew this guy was a total pain in the arse.

Francis twirled some of his hair in his fingers. "I hear you have a date, non?" Arthur turned slightly pink and kept his face hidden in the books. "Yeah…" Francis grinned at him "I just never thought you of all people would get a date so quickly." Arthur turned around and scowled at him. "And why is that?" Francis chuckled at his anger. "No need to be upset. It's a compliment." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him but let it pass.

Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "I guess I wasn't fast enough…" He whispered. Arthur tensed up and slapped away his grip and took a few steps away.. "First, DON'T TOUCH ME. Second, you have a boyfriend twit!" A scary smile appeared on Francis's face. "Ahh, but I'm sure Matthew wouldn't mind." Arthur stared at him coldy. "Like hell he wouldn't!" Arthur stated. Francis's smile grew wider. "But it'd just be a menage a-" Arthur put his hand over Francis's mouth to shut him up. "Don't even say it." Francis took this opportunity and licked Arthur's hand. Arthur pulled his hand back immediately and slapped Francis. "Ouch!" He pouted and rubbed his red cheek. Arthur grabbed all his stuff. "That's what you get bloody frog!" He stormed out of the library. Francis sighed. "I truly send luck to your brother Mathew with that one." He mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note: So this is my first series with UsUk. I don't know how long it will be yet, but if you liked this just keep on watch for the second chapter since I'll be getting to writing that hopefully soon. This story will obviously have mentions of side couples such as Franada, Spamano, RuChu, and possibley GerIta. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter!**


	2. Movies And Closeness

Alfred stared at the house in front of him. Gosh, why was he so nervous? It was just a simple dare to take out the new kid to a date. Nothing more and nothing less. He sighed and tugged at his t-shirt making his way up to the door. He was hesitant but knocked lightly onto the wooden door. A few moments later the door creaked open with Arthur behind it. Alfred studied him. He was wearing a black band T-shirt, black jeans, and his hair was a slightly shaggy mess. He actually looked kind of cute like this ,and much different from his uptight impression he got from the school uniform look. "You're early…." Arthur said and opened up the door more for Alfred to step inside. Alfred came in and nodded. "Yeah."

Arthur sighed and walked over to the living room. Alfred followed and trailed behind him. "So…..Alfred what are our plans?" Alfred smiled sheepishly. "I though we could go to this movie." Arthur nodded. "Alright, I'll go change…" Alfred didn't know what came over him ,but he reached forward and grabbed Arthur's hand. Arthur turned to look at Alfred. "There's…no reason for you to do that dude...umm you look great." Alfred didn't let go off the Brit's hand. Arthur blushed a light rose pink. "Oh ok then…thanks." Alfred grinned. "No problem." Arthur let go and walked outside. Alfred caught up with him and led him to his car.

...

They arrived a little later at the theaters. Alfred and Arthur walked up to the ticket counter which happened to have Lovino running it. Lovino spotted them coming over and smiled at Alfred. "Hello there Al, what can I get ya?" He asked with a bit of arrogance in his voice. Arthur stayed behind a little. Alfred apparently knew this guy, but being new he didn't himself. Alfred handed Lovino the money for two tickets. "Movie number 8 please." Lovino was about to get the tickets when a Spanish accented voice made him halt.

"Lovi!" Antonio called out appearing out of no where. He stood on Alfred's left and had a wide smile across his face. Lovino cringed and continued to get the tickets. "I'm working here Antonio, please don't disturb me." He tired to keep himself calm and turned to the three of them Arthur and Alfred's tickets in his hand. "But I wanted to spend more time with you mi amigo!" He made his way behind the counter and wrapped him in a surprise hug. "GET OFF ME SPANISH BASTARD!" Alfred laughed at them while Arthur on the other hand felt slightly bad for this Lovino guy. "But I don't want to!" He whined. Lovino freed himself and threw the tickets at Arthur. Luckily, Arthur was able to catch them. "Enjoy your damn movie!" Arthur blinked in confusion. Alfred smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "He's always like this so don't take it seriously." Arthur nodded and shook Alfred's hand off. "Alright" Alfred smiled shyly feeling slightly sad at the rejection of his touch.

...

Arthur and Alfred got into the movie and sat somewhere in the middle. The movie was of course a horror film. The screen started playing and Alfred grew uneasy. He got scared to death of these things, but had a feeling of pride from watching them. "Dude…" He closed his eyes as a lady got stabbed to death hearing the actress's screams. Arthur looked at him oddly. "It's only a movie." He said. Alfred opened his eyes and looked at Arthur. "You mean you're not scared of these?" Arthur nodded in response. "They're just silly things producers make up." Alfred looked at the screen and yelped as a man was beheaded. Alfred turned to Arthur and buried his face into his chest. Arthur looked at him and his face turned red. It was a good thing it was so dark. "What are you doing twit!" He asked. Alfred mumbled into Arthur's shirt. "This movie is too scary." His voice was muffled, but Arthur could barely make out the words. He sighed and looked back to the movie screen. "F-fine..I'll just tell you can look again." Alfred smiled into his shirt. Arthur seemed different from his friends. If he would have been acting like this with them they probably would of laughed and made fun of him.

Throughout the movie Alfred would hide and Arthur got less tense each time. He would whisper when a scene would change into something not bloody. Alfred though had found himself a little sad when he did due to the fact he liked being so close to Arthur. He enjoyed the sound of his steady heartbeat, the intoxicating smell of his light cologne, and most of all he enjoyed the warmth he felt from being engulfed in his body heat.

"Alfred…the movie's over. You can get up now." Arthur whispered. Alfred frowned. 'It's so soft and warm here. I don't want to leave.' Alfred thought. "E-excuse me?" Arthur asked. Alfred blushed realizing he thought out loud. "Ugh…nothing." He moved away and stood up.

...

Alfred and Arthur made it back to Arthur's house. They stood in front of the door and Alfred smiled sweetly at Arthur. "So….I'll see you at school." He said. Arthur only gave a light head nod. An awkward tension filled between the two. Alfred started to wander off in to his own thoughts. 'How should I say goodbye? Don't people usually kiss goodbye? But wouldn't it be weird to kiss on the first date? Though its also so strange to leave with this silence.' Arthur noticed the panic in his eyes and chuckled softly.

He leaned forward and kissed Alfred on his cheek. Alfred's face heated red as he did so. Arthur pulled away and began opening the door. He grinned at Alfred. "Goodnight Alfred." He shut the door and Alfred stood there for a moment. He made his way back to his car before taking one last glance at Arthur's house. "Gosh I think I might like him…."

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is finally out! So I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, and I guess it is a little so I didnt tatally fail xD Anyways, like I said side couples are beinf mentioned already! The way Spain actually came in is becuase I was listening to my ipod and a shakira song came on and I thought "Hey spanich music" Which led to Spain on my mind and since I was writing I thought lets include the spaniard or Spanish bastard as Romano calls him lol. Reviews are appriecated loves!**


	3. Tutoring To Guitars

Alfred sighed as he slumped down in his desk. Math was definitely not his best subject. He stared bored at the clock. This period hadn't even and yet Alfred was still bored out of his mind. Alfred then saw in the corner of his eye Arthur coming in. 'We do have classes together!' Alfred thought happily. Arthur looked around for a place to sit and spotted the grinning American. He smiled and went to sit in the seat in front of him. Alfred was even more happy the Brit did so. He poked him with his pencil.

"Psst Artie." He whispered. Arthur turned around and had a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What is it Alfred? We're in class you know." Alfred shrugged. "Well to tell you the truth I suck at Math…" Alfred laughed lightly. Arthur stared at him a little bit confused. "If you're as bad as you say I could tutor you." Alfred perked up. "That's be awesome!" He really did like the idea of spending some afternoons with Arthur even though school work was involved.

Arthur blushed at his excitement. "Alright, we can start today. Come over my house and we can study ok?" Alfred grinned. He hoped they could do more thing then just study, but anytime with Arthur no matter what they did would be cherished. Alfred nodded and Arthur turned back to the lesson. Alfred tried to focus but couldn't because all he could think about was Arthur. He stared at his sandy blonde hair. It was a little messy , but you could tell he tried to comb it.

Alfred turned red at the thought of running his hands through it. He imagined it'd be soft as he would intertwine his hands in locks of hair. No, he had to pay attention so he would at least have an idea of what to do when they were together later. He sighed and listened to the teacher babble endlessly.

...

Arthur heard a knock on his door and got up from his reading. He opened the door to Alfred. He had a math text book, pencils, and a mess of papers. Arthur smiled at him. "Sup dude." Arthur decided to ignore the bad grammar. "Hey, come in." Alfred nodded and walked inside. They both went to the kitchen where Arthur already had an area set up. They sat down at the table and Arthur looked at Alfred. "So what do you need help with?" Alfred laughed nervously. "Everything man." Arthur sighed and opened up hid text book. "Lets just go over today's lesson and homework." Alfred nodded eagerly at the Brit. He wasn't excited for math at all, but he would make the best with his English friend.

...

For about two hours the two worked together and Alfred was actually getting the lesson. Usually his teachers gave up on him, but Arthur seemed patient enough to deal with his stupidity. Alfred finished the last question on his homework and grinned happy it was finally done. Arthur got up and glanced back at Alfred. "I'll be right back." He walked upstairs to use the bathroom. Alfred took this opportunity to explore his house. He got up and scanned the living room. It was a medium sized room and was like a normal family's living room.

Alfred then saw something in the corner of the room. He moved closer and saw it was a cherry red guitar. He didn't think someone like Arthur would have such a thing. "What are you doing?" Alfred jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to see Arthur with his arms crossed against his chest. "Nothing…so is this your guitar?" Arthur nodded and walked over to it. "Yeah." He put his hand on it missing the days he actually had time to play it. Alfred saw a glint of sadness in Arthur's eyes. "Could you play It for me?" Arthur quickly turned to look at him, "I don't know…" He trailed off making Alfred give a pouting face. " Please." He begged. Alfred sighed and shook his head. "I'd rather have something prepared then randomely playing something." Alfred was slightly disappointed but got what he was saying. "Oh that's cool."

Arthur looked at his watch and glanced to Alfred. "Its getting late. I think you should head back soon." Alfred felt sad at the thought of leaving. He smiled shyly and went to gather his things. When they were all collected Arthur and Alfred had that strange silence only a goodbye could bring. Alfred felt his heart race. 'Just do it.' His mind told him. He gulped and stared at Arthur. "Bye dude…" Arthur looked directly into Alfred's icy blue eyes. He noticed them and the rest of Alfred's face begin to inch forward. He realized what was happening and felt a pair of gentle lips touch his. It was a small lip lock that only lasted a few seconds since Alfred pulled away quickly embarrassed.

The quick kiss made Arthur's body grow weak. "S-sorry." Alfred stammered blushing. Arthur smiled leaning in and planted a quick kiss on the American's stumbling lips. He had to go on his toes due to the fact Alfred was taller then him. Alfred quickly kissed him back. The tender kiss lasted a little longer until Arthur pulled away. "Goodnight Alfred." Alfred grinned and opened the door. "See ya later Artie!" Arthur smiled and waved as he walked off. "Yeah..." He mumbled blushing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is the next chapter for ayone who likes this story xD As you can tell I hope to have a little punkness later from Arthur, but we'll have to see Haha. Anyways thanks or reading this far!**


	4. Double Date Disasters

"Hey Alfred." Matthew said. Alfred looked up from his video games to his brother. "Sup Matthew." He said turning his attention back to the screen, Matthew walked over to his brother and smiled sheepishly. "C-could you pause that for a minute?" He asked. Alfred paused his first person shooter. He turned and looked at his shy brother. "What is it?" Matthew sat down next to him nervously. "Well…" He trailed off embarrassed. Alfred poked his brother in the chest. "Out with it dude." He said with a grin.

Matthew sighed and looked straight at Alfred. "Francis wants you, Arthur, himself, and me to go on a double date." He said in a one word rush with a flushed face. Alfred stared at him and smiled. "That'd be ok with me. Just got to ask Artie." Matthew loosened up a little. "Oh alright….so we were planning to go to this one restaurant tomorrow at 6:00." Alfred continued his goofy grinning. He turned his game back on and started shooting earning blood covering screen. :Sounds good. Hopefully I'll see ya tomorrow." Alfred said. He didn't want to spend time with his brother's perverted boyfriend, but he hoped Matthew would be able to keep him on his best behavior.

...

Arthur heard his phone ring and he put his novel down and picked up the ringing phone from the nightstand. "Hello." He said. He heard a familiar American laugh on the other end. "Yo!" Alfred was laughing to himself how Arthur answered the phone with such an obvious British accent. "How did you get my number?" Arthur asked because he never gave Alfred his number yet. "Got it from Matthew." Arthur still didn't understand. "How did your brother get it then?" Alfred wondered if he really should tell the Brit. He took a moment and said. "Francis." Arthur cringed uneasy. 'How the hell did the bloody frog get my number?' He started asking himself then on second thought he really didn't want to know.

"Anyways…why did you call me?" Alfred smiled and slouched on his couch. "Well Mattie wanted to know if you would go on a date with all four of us." Arthur sighed. "And by four you mean Francis is involved?" He asked though he already knew the answer. "Yeah. That's not a problem right? I mean he's your friend correct?" Arthur stifled a laugh from the statement of Francis s being considered a friend. "No, its alright and also Francis isn't what I would call a friend. He's more like a stalker who won't leave me alone." Arthur and Alfred laughed together. "SO all three of us will get you around 6:00." Alfred said. Arthur smiled and said. "Alright see you tomorrow." Click! He ended the call.

...

Arthur sat on his porch. He stared at the road waiting to see Alfred and the others. He shivered slightly at the cold night breeze. He was very sensitive to the cold weather. He zipped up his jacket more and exhaled seeing his breath I the air. A light filled the road and Alfred's park in front of his house. Arthur smiled to himself and walked down to the car. A door opened in the backseat.

A certain French male smiled and gestured for him to come and sit. "I don't think so." Arthur said irritated. Alfred looked at him form the driver's seat. "Sorry Artie, but Matt and I are up here and besides its only for a short drive." Matthew looked At him and gave a comforting smile hoping his boyfriend wouldn't ruin this. "Fine." Arthur mumbled and got in the car. He strapped himself in and shut the door.

They began driving to the restaurant. Francis smiled and leaned over to Arthur so he could whispered. "Hey Arthur, I wanted to apologize for the other day at the library." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He murmured not really meaning it. Francis smirked at him. "Besides why have a ménage a trios…" Arthur turned and glared at him. "I mean why not have a four way?" He widened his smug smirk. Arthur's face turned a nice shade of red. "HELL NO!" He yelled at him.

Matthew stared back at the sudden voice. "What's wrong?" He asked since he didn't hear Francis's comments. Arthur looked towards the Canadian. "Your sick boyfriend here!" Francis laughed his creepy chuckle. Matthew sighed and the car stopped reaching their destination. "We're here so lets go." Alfred said already annoyed with the Frenchmen 'Francis just had to do something already.' He thought to himself.

They all walked into the building. Matthew and Francis were holding hands while Alfred and Arthur just stood next to each other. Arthur stared at his brothers hand holding his boyfriends and felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to hold Arthur's hand like that. They could intertwine fingers and it's be really romantic. Sadly, he was afraid the Brit would reject the loving action. I mean he wasn't even sure what him and Arthur were. He was sure they were dating, but he didn't know if they were a real couple. Shouldn't they be calling each other boyfriend?

It was too bad Alfred couldn't see Arthur's thoughts because he wanted to grip his hand and give it a light affectionate squeeze, but he didn't like public displays of affection much. A wide smiling waitress came over and led them to their table. She handed them their menus and walked off so they could decide what they want to eat. Matthew and Francis sat on one side of the booth and Alfred and Arthur sat on the opposite.

Matthew scanned the menu thinking to himself. 'I hope Francis tones down his erm self or we'll have trouble.' Matthew knew it was unlikely but a boy could dream. He decided to break the silence and ice. "So how is everyone doing in school?" He said looking at his brother. Alfred smiled and continued he small talk. "As bad as usual. Though I am expecting to get a better grade in math thanks to Arthur here." He put his arm around his shoulder causing the smaller male to blush. Arthur felt a little uncomfortable with Alfred's arm around him, but didn't shake it off. "Oh really? How is he helping?" Francis asked joining the conversation.

"Just a little tutoring." Arthur mumbled. Matthew nodded. "But your an awesome tutor!" Alfred beamed. Francis flipped his hair slightly. "Hmm do you have any rewards?" He asked eyes glued to the American boy. Alfred had a lost expression across his face. "rewards?" Arthur looked at Francis with glaring eyes. Francis grinned. "Ahh, I mean when Matthew need help with something and he gets a question right there are rewards such as a cuddle, kiss, grope, b-" Matthew put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Stop." He said hasty with a flushed face. Arthur and Alfred stared at the two in front of them. "Did he actually almost say that?" Alfred whispered to Arthur. Matthew removed his hand and went back to silently reading embarrassed. "I think so and if he does one more thing I have to leave." He whispers irritated almost to the peak.

An awkward fills the air and Alfred can't stand it. He wanted this thing to work and Francis pretty much stopped all chances of that. He looked at Arthur who had a pained expression. Francis kept messing with his feet and over and over Arthur kicked him. Alfred was done with this. He stood p grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him up. Arthur was surprised by the pull. "I'm sorry Matt, but I cant handle your boyfriend anymore so we're leaving." Matthew nodded somewhat sad, but could understand. "Alright."

Alfred walked out dragging Arthur with him. They got outside and it was snowing. "Great." Alfred said sarcastically. The cold bitter weather made Arthur shudder. Alfred sighed as they walked to his car. They both sat in the back for more room. "We can't leave my bro here so we have to wait." Arthur was still extremely cold not used to this weather, "o-ok." Alfred stared at the Brit and smiled. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled his close. "You're fricken freezing Artie." Arthur blushed. "Wh-what are you doing twit?" Alfred grinned and tightened his hold on the English gentlemen. "Warming you. You need all the heat you can get." Arthur turned a brighter color of red. He did like having the American's arms holding him so secure, though he'd never admit it. He nodded and leaned on Alfred's shoulder. He looked up at him gazing into his clear light blue eyes. Alfred took this chance to lean forward and plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

He the pulled away and smiled softly. "Now you get warm alright?" Arthur leaned on his shoulder more and murmured. "Sure."

Alfred soon had found himself with a sleeping Brit on himself. He chuckled lightly as he snored lightly. He held him as close as he could as he slept peacefully.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay I finished this chapter xD I've been working on it for around 4 days writing whenever I got free time and its now complete. Lol Anyways, this one is a lot longer than the other chapters which I'm happy about. Trying to write more for all you out there who take the time to read this :) So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Playing For Love

Alfred grumbled to himself as he laid bored on his couch. He was glad winter break was on, but he had nothing to do. Truly though he was just choosing not to do the things available. He could pay Xbox 360, but he had beaten all the games. He could get online, but all his friends were offline and with their family and partners. He sighed tried of his boredom ruining his break. He sat up and looked over at the clock. It was around 12:00 so he had plenty of time to do something, but what?

The door bell rung and Alfred got up on his feet and walked over to open it. "Oi, how are you?" Francis said smiling brightly. Alfred mumbled a "come in." and shut the door once Francis was in. Alfred watched Francis at he took a seat waiting for his Canadian. "Matthew! Francis is here and I'm going out." Alfred called out so his brother could here from upstairs. He went over to the closest And slipped on his jacket. Matthew came down stairs and looked at his brother. "Where are you going?" He asked curious why his brother all of the sudden was leaving.

Alfred smiled at him and shrugged. "Don't' know, but somewhere that's not here." Matthew frowned at the very vague answer. "Well alright then…" Alfred went over to the door and put his hand over the knob. "I'll see ya later Matt." He didn't waste time saying anything to Francis since he didn't really want to. He opened the door and it slammed shut behind him.

Alfred went over to his car. He already actually knew where he was going since who else did he have to visit. All his "friends" were busy doing there own thing. He smiled and turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the drive way driving in the direction to Arthur's house. He listened to the radio thinking to himself. Gosh, Arthur really confused him at times. I mean he liked him, but it was like he had mood swings or something. One time he could be calling him a "twit" or "git" and then the next kissing him with such gentle force. It boggled his mind, but what could he do. He loved the Brit so. Wait did he just say love?

He pulled into Arthur's driveway and turned of his car. Alred slowly strolled up to the door. He stopped in place frozen at it. A faint sound of guitar and singing was heard from where he stood. He pressed his ear right up to the door trying to understand the lyrics more clearly. "_I __don't want this moment to ever end, Where everything's nothing without you.I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile, 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you."_

Alfred smiled listening to the voice which was really beautiful. "_Through it all, I've made my mistakes. I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_…." Alfred barely could hear him. He opened the door and luckily for him it was unlocked. He slipped inside the house carefully. He stayed in the hall way and listened more to Arthur sing from the living room.

The pace in the guitar playing picked up. "_I want you to know, With everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on to this moment, you know, As I bleed my heart out to show, And I won't let go." _His voice rung out and made Alfred's heart speed up. Gosh, it was just so nice to him . "_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow, And pieces of memories fall to the ground. I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go, 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you." _Arthur then repeated the chorus over sounding just as good as last time.

The music's tempo and sound changed softer and as did Arthur's voice. "_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, When you don't know what you're looking to find." _He repeated the verse before moving on to the next one. _"I don't want this moment to ever end, Where everything's nothing without you." _Alfred was grinning to himself as he ended the song off with two choruses to finish it off. He heard Arthur put down the guitar and walk out of the room. As soon as he was in front of Alfred he was wrapped in a surprise hug from behind him. Arthur squirmed and then saw it was Alfred holding him and not some robber or murderer. . "What are you doing in my house!" He said in a pretty angry tone. Alfred held him tighter and closer still feeling overwhelmed with love and admiration of his boyfriend.

"You are amazing Artie! You sing so awesome and your playing rocks too!" He sounded like some crazy fan, but didn't care. Arthur blushed and looked at his feet. "So you were listening in…?" Arthur felt embarrassed for even knowing the song since it was sappy at parts, but now Alfred had heard it and he just wanted to crumble up in a corner. Alfred nodded fast. "Yep!" He chirped not noticing the British male's dismay. Arthur pulled away and looked at Alfred. "Y-you liked it?" He asked nervous. Alfred looked back at Arthur and smiled softy. "Of course I did." He leaned forward and gave Arthur a small peck on the lips. Arthur's face hearted up. "oh thanks.." He said and couldn't keep from smiling a little bit.

Alfred looked over to the living room. "Could you play more for me?" He asked giving him puppy dog eyes. Arthur nodded lightly. "I guess" He said quietly. Alfred grinned and took his hand pulling him back to the living room. Alfred sat in front of Arthur as he set him self up for another song. It was like a private concert just for him. The thought made him anticipate Arthur's starting more. Arthur took out his guitar pick and sent a warm smile to Alfred. He took a breath before beginning to place the intro to the song.

He sung the beginning softly and turned up the volume slightly at the chorus. "_This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything You need me to be." _His Voice made Alfred blush. It was just so lovely. He barely could keep himself from crashing his lips over those light red ones that kept singing such beautiful words.

Arthur quickly got through the next short verse and chorus making his way to the bridge. _"The night is so long when everything's wrong, if you give me your hand I will help you hold on, Tonight….Tonight."_ Alfred let his childish side get the best of him and lunged forward stopping Arthur's playing and singing so her could kiss him. Arthur was shocked by the sudden lip lock but soon loosened. He dropped the guitar down softly and put his hands around Alfred's neck. Their lips moved together in the growing needy kiss only breaking apart when one of them needed a quick gasp on air.

Alfred slid his hands down to hold Arthur's hips. The action made Arthur blush and grow a little more alert ,but didn't stop him from kissing. He intertwined his fingers in the American's soft blonde hair. Alfred grinned a little and traced his tongue over the Brit's bottom lip. This made Arthur pull away, but kept his hand around his neck. "Alfred…" He started to say but was cut off by the American boyfriend. "I'm sorry Artie! I didn't mean to do anything you didn't like. Sorry!" He looked at him concerned he screwed up. Arthur sighed and planted a short gentle kiss on his worried lips. He pulled away a small amount keeping there foreheads touching. "It's alright love. I was just surprised." Alfred let out a small sigh of relief. "Good."

Alfred then realized his ands were still on Arthur's hips. He took the advantage and pulled him closer in. Arthur's face flushed and looked up at him. Alfred smirked and whispered in his ear. "I love you Arthur." Arthur froze up and Alfred pulled away starting to make his way to the hallway. Arthur blinked and trailed slowly behind. "Wh-what did you say?" He asked. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him and he misheard him. Alfred turned around with a wide smile. "Is said I love you Arthur Kirkland and…" He paused for a dramatic effect. "I hope the next time I see you you'll be able to return the feeling." He waved a small good-bye and shut the door hoping he didn't do something he would regret later.

**AUTOUR'S NOTE: So sorry I havent updated in awhile guys, (Schoool and holiday crud gets in the way ) but here is next part. I hope I'm doing good on this thing because I'm really feeling disheartened with it. I just feel like I'm failing at it making it too choppy or short. Also the two songs are With Me by Sum 41 and Whispers in The Dark by Skillet. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter.**


	6. Welcome Back

Arthur sat bored in his homeroom class, slouching slightly in his chair. He wished break would of lasted at least a day longer. He looked around the room seeing all his classmate socializing after being apart. He sighed glad Alfred wasn't in his homeroom. He still hasn't been able to talk to him ever since the other day at his house. When he was listening to him, kissing, and saying I love you….

He stopped his thoughts. 'Just focus on schoolwork and get through the day.' He told himself. He looked at the clock seeing it was a minute away from ringing for period one, which he didn't have with Alfred. He gathered his stuff holding it against his chest. The bell rung and he got up bracing himself for the day.

He walked through the hall that had lots of stragglers chit chatting instead of going to class. One of the stragglers called for Arthur. "Hey Arthur." It was a women's voice. He looked behind hi to see a girl with long brunette hair and a flower in her hair. He plastered a fake smile on his face. "Hello." He said.

The girl blushed at his accent. "My name's Elizabeta, I've heard about you from my boyfriend." She said smiling widely. Arthur nodded at her. "I see." He was suspecting her boyfriend was probably one of Alfred's friend's since it seemed he was friends with almost anyone he could find.

Elizabeta giggled a little and they both continued walking towards their classes. "So like I was saying, Gilbert had told me about you and Alfred." Arthur's face flushed a little bit. He always felt awkward about talking about his personal life. "Heh." Was all he said in response. She noticed his expression was a little uncomfortable and she gave him a reassuring smile. "I think it's really sweet." She said in a cheery tone.

Arthur chuckled. He was glad she wasn't one of those people who looked down on people for that. "I guess so." He said as they reached his English class. She glanced at her watch and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I better rush to class." She waved and went dashing to her period one class.

He went into his own class and took his seat. He knew he wouldn't have to see Alfred until lunch. That let him relax and pay attention to his teacher's lesson. The petite women teaching the class wrote a page number on the board and Arthur took out his book. He opened up to the page and started reading along with the rest of the class.

…

It was lunch time as studennts poured into the cafeteria. Arthur sat down at an empty table with his lunch. He took out his food and munched quietly to himself. He was enjoying the short moment of peace. But, as he expected, the peace of mind only lasted a short while. Elizabeta and who Arthur suspected was her boyfriend sat down wit him. She flashed a grin at him. "Hey Arthur." She said. The albino looking man beside her grinned at the Brit. "Yo." He said.

He looked at them both and politely smiled back. "Hi, how are you?" He asked. Gilbert took a sip of his drink and then looked at Arthur. "Okay, hating how unawesome it is being here." Elizabeta rolled her eyes at that. "Right…and I'm doing good also...You?" Arthur shrugged at her. "I'm alright." He said. He was actually wondering where his boyfriend was.

Elizabeta watched his eyes scanning the room. "He's probably just with his friends." She said. Arthur was startled by her pretty much reading his mind. He blushed a little. "Ahh" He said turning his attention back to his lunch even though he wasn't hungry after all. Gilbert smirked. "He's probably breaking rules with all them on the first day back." He laughed softly.

The Brit smiled sadly. He hoped not since he didn't want Alfred getting into trouble. The bell rung and Arthur excused himself. He threw his barely touched bagged lunch and went to his next class.

…

Arthur walked into his Math class and saw Alfred was already there chatting with people around his desk. Arthur felt awkward just walking and sitting down in the middle of their conversation so he took a different seat. He wasn't one to go and interrupt other people's business. He tapped his desk with his pencil lightly. A few of the people crowding Alfred's desk left giving Alfred some vision around the room. He noticed Arthur across the room and frowned.

He quickly told his friend to head to class and went up to Arthur's desk He tapped the Englishman's shoulders making him jolt a little bit up. Arthur grinned at the reaction. "What's up Artie? Haven't talked to ya all day." He said. Arthur looked at him sadly annoyed. "Well that's because we don't have classes together until this one." Alfred sighed. They both knew that wasn't what he was hinting at.

The American looked at him seriously. "So, have you thought about what I said?" His voice was soft and humble. Arthur blushed a light red shade. He wanted to say something along the lines of, 'Of course git, how could I not.?' It sounded a little too girly for his taste though. "Yeah…" He said trying to avert his gaze from Alfred's deep blue eyes. "And do you have an answer?" They both knew it wasn't a question Alfred had asked technically ,but he had pretty much asked him do you love me back?

The bell rung and the teacher strolled inside. "Alright class, take your seats." Alfred sent a soft smile at Arthur before turning around to head back to his chair. This time Arthur was really glad he wasn't sitting in front of him. How could he explain this to Alfred? He did love him, but he was never good at expressing himself. It always seemed no matter what the situation or feeling whenever Arthur had to explain himself he always lost someone close. And he didn't want Alfred to leave him because of his incapability to speak. He'd be torn to shreds.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Haven't had much time to work ,but I sat down and typed this all out so I hope you like it. As you can tell we had another side couple reference. PruHun has to be one of my fav steaight couples in APH. Lol anyways thanks for reading this far!**


	7. Feelings Returned?

Arthur sighed as he packed up his backpack. It was finally the end of the day and he could go home. He slung the back pack over his shoulder and closed his locker door. He locked it and turned around. He yelped quietly as he saw Alfred waiting there. Alfred chuckled at the surprised reaction. It was so cute.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, twat." Arthur said a bit annoyed. Alfred grinned and reached for the Brit's hand. "Come on Artie." He said and started pulling the shorter male with him. Arthur rolled is eyes as he walked with him. It was odd to have your hand being held and pulled in public. Especially in a school of all places.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked as they entered the parking lot. Alfred let go of his hand as they reached the car. He opened the door and Arthur entered with a small blush. Alfred followed and turned the key in the ignition. "I'm taking ya to my house." He said with a silly smile and started to drive.

Arthur blinked. It would make sense for him to go to his boyfriend's house, but it was still odd. Plus he was still weary about the whole love thing. It was gnawing at him. "Hmm, okay then." He said and stared out the window. He placed his hand on the hand rest.

Alfred moved one hand on his causing Arthur to look at him. "We'll be there in like a minute." He said with a cheeky grin. Arthur nodded and intertwined their fingers. He just wanted to feel the grip of Alfred of his hand. It was a feeling of safety.

Alfred's house was in the corner of their eyes and he turned into the drive. Arthur scanned the house. It was a large building that was your average looking home. They stepped out and Alfred went to his door and unlocked it. The door swung open and Arthur followed his boyfriend in.

"So just put your bag down whoever you want." Alfred said dropping his own bag in the middle of the floor. Arthur just placed his besides Alfred's. He followed after him, scanning the rooms as he did. "Alfred?" Arthur asked wondering why he was making him follow him.

Alfred went up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. Arthur trailed behind and entered the room. It was messy and out of place with posters on the wall, a few athletics trophies, empty cans of soda, and clothes thrown around. Pretty much a total opposite to Arthur's room.

Alfred closed the door and plopped himself on his bed. He noticed Arthur standing up uncomfortably and rolled over making room. "Lay next to me?" He said smiling like a little child. Arthur nodded a little and quietly laid down next to the American. It was a little awkward though.

"Ho w was your first day back?" Arthur asked trying to start some sort of conversation. Being in silence always made him nervous. Alfred laughed lightly. "Boring and all that. How about you?" He said staring up at the ceiling. It was just plain white with a simple design. Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He said in a short answer. He had enjoyed making a new friend with that girl.

Alfred turned and faced Arthur. Arthur felt a small pink flush cover his cheeks. "Arthur…" He trailed off gazing at his green eyes. It was time to get his answer. He needed to know if he felt the same way.

Arthur looked back shyly. "Yes, Alfred?" He answered already knowing what direction this whole thing was going to. He had to tell him….tell him he loved him back. Alfred put on hand on Arthur's cheek and stroke it. "Do you love me Arthur?" He asked feeling his heart racing.

Arthur felt his lips grow dry. A small tremble went through his body. Alfred could feel it and he pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him. "Artie, I don't want you to be nervous around me." He whispered and Arthur looked at him slightly teary eyes.

'Why can't you just tell him how you feel?' Arthur thought to himself. He was a sad mess when it came to his feelings. He would rather just shove them away and forget they even exist since most resulted in pain anyways. "N-no." Arthur stumbled out.

He hid his face in Alfred's over size T-shirt. Alfred gritted his teeth. He was the cause of this, him and his stupid mouth. "It's okay if you don't love me…" He said lowly. This made Arthur's face shot up. He crashed his lips to Alfred's in a deep kiss. He put his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him more forcefully.

Alfred pulled away with a smirk spread across his lips. "Hmm" He mumbled and watched Arthur. "I do love you git." Arthur said hoping he'd never have to regret those words. Things such as love weren't suppose to be used whenever you felt like it. He loved Alfred, even without knowing him all that long. It was just inevitable for him. He was hooked.

Alfred sighed in relief and pecked Arthur's lip then tightened his secure grip on him. "That is such good news dude..." Arthur's face heated up. He buried his head in Alfred's chest. He just wanted to stay in this calm scene.

Nothing was wrong right now. He was safe with Alfred and that was what mattered. He closed his eyes and scooted as close as he could to him. Alfred blushed and watched him with a caring look in his eye. He never wanted anything to happen to the Brit.

I mean what kind kind of a boyfriend would allow their partner to suffer intentionally?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm still here! XD I'm so sorry for taking WAY too long to write anymore to this story. I've been trying to type it, and I finally did. So take that busy work and writer's block. I finished this part!**


	8. Tripping For You

Alfred yawned as he woke up. It was finally the weekend after a week of dragging school. He sat up stretching and heard footsteps in the hall. He got up to his feet, not even bothering to get his glasses and peered out the door. He let out a sigh of relief when it was only Matthew getting up. "Yo, dude." He said running a hand in his bed head hair.

Matthew was startled and looked over at his brother.. His expression softened into a smile. "Morning Alfred." He said. Alfred stepped out with a large grin on his face. "Hey Mattie, you won't mind if I have Arthur over right?" Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care as long as you guys don't do anything too loud." Alfred's face lit up red at his brother. "w-why the hell would you say that? And you're one to talk!" His face was a bright color of red. Matthew's face heated up in shade too.

"S-shut up." He mumbled and turned away. "You guys confessed your love so it's only normal you would want to do things lovers do. Now I'm going to be downstairs if you need me." He said and walked down the stairs. Alfred sighed, still hot flush on his cheeks. "That had to be one of the most awkward conversations I've had with Mattie." He said to himself and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

He turned the water in the shower on and let it run warm. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it lazily into the laundry hamper. He put his hand in to test the water and it was hot enough now. He slid out of his boxers and stepped inside the shower. He had planned to stay in awhile today since he wanted to be nice if Arthur was going to come over.

* * *

><p>Matthew sat at the kitchen table when a plan hit him. He knew Alfred wasn't the type that liked to wait.. He picked up a phone and called up Arthur. It rung multiple times before the Brit picked up. "Hi?" He said. He had been tuning his guitar since he was a morning person and had been awake. Matthew kept a chuckle from leaving his lips.<p>

"Hello Arthur, how is your morning going?" He asked in a polite fashion. Arthur put his guitar down and sat in a chair. "Alright I guess." He said. He was a little confused why Alfred's brother was calling him this early. Matthew could here this by the tone of Arthur's voice. "So Alfred wanted to know if you would come over here today?"

Arthur blinked. He was still lost on why his brother had to ask, but wasn't going to refuse the invitation. "I'm sure I can." He said. Matthew grinned. "That's good, I'd try to get here quickly since Alfred is the impatient type." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He started to put away his guitar. "See you soon Matthew." He said and hung up the phone.

Matthew smiled. He deserved this for that little sly comment of his. He placed the phone down and went to grab a jacket and shoes. He actually had been planning to leave today for a very important project he was doing in class with Francis. It was a science things with your lab partner and Matthew always felt better when Francis wasn't around his family. He tied up his shoes. "I'm going out, see you later Alfred." He called out and closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood on Alfred's porch and took a breath. He moved his hand to the door and knocked on it. He waited for about two minutes and didn't get a response. He put his hand on the door knob and twisted in open. He stepped inside and looked around. "Alfred?" He said.<p>

Alfred's eyes widened. He was still in the shower. Why was Arthur even here when he hadn't called him? Then he gritted his teeth, Matthew. That boy would be taken care of later. He kept hearing his name called and he knew he had to answer. "Yes Arthur?" He called over the hot spray.

Arthur determined the voice was from upstairs. He walked up there and then could here the shower running. "Are you-" He was cut off by Alfred. "Just stay out there dude." He said switching the water off. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips. He opened the door and Arthur was there.

Arthur's face brighten up red. His eyes scanned his soaked boyfriend. He tried his best from staring at his bare wet chest. Alfred had a blush form over his cheeks. "Umm, I'm going to change." He said and started to walk He tripped over his two own feet. "Ack!" Arthur said as he fell to the floor with Alfred on top of him.

Alfred opened his eyes and was looking directly into Arthur's. "Ugh I-" He had no idea what to say. What else was there to say other then the truth. He was laying wet and with a towel on laying on top of Arthur. Arthur's face was colored very well with red. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah.." He said noticing the blush all over Arthur. He could hear the Brit's heart beat in his chest. He had a smile form on his mouth. "Artie…" He trailed off and kissed his cheek. Arthur blinked and looked at him shyly. "Alfred?" He responded. Alfred pushed is lips to Arthur's and kissed him. Arthur reacted with kissing him back and laying still.

Alfred slipped his tongue inside of Arthur's mouth enjoying the small gasp he received. He licked all around and very much liked the taste of Arthur. It was a drug to him, and he wanted more. He his hands from his side and slid one under Arthur's shirt. He trailed over his chest making Arthur quiver.

Arthur pulled away from the kissing. "Not like this…" He mumbled in a humble tone. Alfred immediately removed his hand and stood up. He gripped his towel with one hand and put his other out for Arthur. The Englishman took it and he was helped up. He now had an awkward feeling of tension between them.

"Sorry Artie" Alfred said. Arthur shook his head and wrapped his arms around Alfred from behind. He leaned his head on his shoulder. "What I meant by not like this is that if we are going to ever get that serious I don't want it from something like a random fall. I want it special…" He now felt like a sappy romantic who had to have everything all like in the movies. Alfred couldn't help but grin. "Sure thing babe." He said enjoying the look he got from calling him babe.

"Pfft, now get dressed love." Arthur said. Alfred laughed at him. "We're both guys though." He said in a teasing manner. Arthur glared at him. "I don't care." He said and Alfred went to his bedroom. "Ya, still going to be here when I'm come out right?" Arthur smiled softly. "Yes twit." Alfred went in to his room and shut the door. Arthur just waited outside.

Why would he want to leave him at all?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've been having a little bit of writers block with this story but heres a new part. If Matthew only knew what he started xD I hope you like it.**


	9. Truth Hurts

Arthur started to wake up when he felt something tighten on him. He opened his eyes, still in a sleepy haze, and saw he was in Alfred's arms and on his bed. He bit his lip and didn't move because he was laying his head on Alfred's bare chest. They had spent the whole day together and Arthur had passed out in exhaustion. He felt the arms holding him move him closer. Alfred had a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"If you're awake tell me git." Arthur mumbled. Alfred laughed a little and opened his light baby blue eyes. They looked even cuter without his glasses on.

"I'm awake Arthur." He said and kissed the top of his forehead. Arthur tried his best to hide a light pink blush he got. Alfred played with Arthur's tangles on blonde hair. He was so much in love him. It made him almost want to laugh how it started with a silly dare he hadn't even want to complete. Arthur noticed his deep concentration and nudged him.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asked softly. Alfred blinked and sat up, bringing Arthur along with him. He held him close as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, you know how the first day we saw each other and I asked you out?" He said waiting for him to respond. He knew he would remember since it wasn't all that long ago ,and Arthur seemed like a person who doesn't forget things easy.

"Yeah, what about it?" He said. He was a little lost why he was bringing that up. Alfred laid his chin on Arthur's shoulder. He placed a light kiss on his neck making Arthur tense up.

"My friends and I had been playing a game of truth or dare that day ,and…" Arthur had already grown very uneasy. He was sure hoping this wasn't going the way he was thinking. That would devastate him.

"I kind of got dared to ask you out on a date." He said with a sheepish smile. Arthur glared lightly wondering how he could smile at all right now. Did he not understand how bad that sounded?

"Hey Artie, are you alright?" Alfred asked concerned. He had felt his glaring on him and it was worrying him. What had he done to get such a look? Arthur moved out of his arms and sat in front of him looking very unhappy.

"What do you think twat? You just basically said the only reason I'm with you is because I was forced!" His tone was raising slightly. He couldn't help it though. Alfred was surprised by the sudden loud reaction.

"No! It just started off like that Arthur-" He stopped knowing that came out really wrong. Arthur was fuming even more now. Had he actually just said that to him as some pathetic little excuse.

"That doesn't matter Alfred. You went out with me because of a dare in a child's game. I bet you didn't even want to fill the dare did you?" He said with a sharp gaze. Alfred was silent because that was a very good inference. Arthur knew he had it right since of his 'partner's' inability to speak.

"Of course, who wants to ruin their reputation by asking out the new nerdy kid right? I looked like an uptight teacher's pet right?" He said and clenching the blanket under them. It hurt him so much to think like that. Why didn't the damn wanker say anything to help one of his insecurities?

"Arthur-" He was cut off by Arthur's anger filled British voice. He had to say what was on his mind before hearing whatever Alfred had to say.

"How long was this dare suppose to last? What was it exactly? Did you have to date me awhile and then just throw me off after a certain amount of time?" He knew he was making assumptions now ,but it was hard not too.

"Stop it! All I was dared to do was to go out with you once and then I'd be done, but…I found out you were different then the others…" He was doing an awful job of representing his side. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"What kind of different?" He asked dryly. This whole thing was getting to him on the inside, but he had to look strong while confronting Alfred.

"You were really nice, caring, cute, and not at all what I had expected. I've really fallen for you since then Arthur. Can you just believe me?" He asked with a little desperation in his voice. He didn't like this at all. He didn't want to argue with the person he loved.

"I-I wish I could…" Arthur said in a whisper." A tear had finally escaped and fell down his left cheek. He stood up and Alfred reached to grab his hand, but Arthur made sure he didn't.

"I'll see you Monday…" He said and walked out of the room. Each step was driving him more insane. He wanted to turn back, fall into Alfred's arms, and sob his heart out. Unfortunately, he just couldn't let himself do that. He had to be stronger then that.

He walked out of the house and didn't dare to glance back. Alfred just watched him from his window. He had royally screwed up this time. He grabbed his glasses and placed them on. He had to think of a way to make it up to him.

He cursed at himself as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't cry at a time like this. He had to fix this and not feel bad about this. He knew that was truly impossible since how could you not be heart broken about the person you love just getting up and leaving?

"Stop crying." He murmured to himself. He put his hands on his cheeks to wipe away the tears.

He frowned as more salty tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So we now have some drama because it was asked for. I don't have too much to say other then I'm sorry for all the long waiting. (I need to try updating this story faster.) Anyways, I hope you still like this story s far.**


	10. Forgiveness Is A Blissful Thing

Arthur feels like a complete wreck as he wakes up in bed. He buries his head in his pillow and groans. He didn't have it in him to see Alfred at school. He may have overreacted, but that still really hurt him. People did meet each other oddly in life, but the way he asked him out made him have a tear in his heart. It made him feel empty inside knowing that if that dare wasn't involved they wouldn't probably even be together.

He got out of bed and picked up his neatly folded uniform from his desk. It had been properly washed, dried, and ironed the day before. Arthur slipped out of his pajama pants and sleep shirt and put on his uniform. He buckled his belt and buttoned his jacket up. Ad he was walking out of the room he glanced in the mirror. He took his comb and fixed his rugged hair. Gripping his novel and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he went to the driveway to wait for the bus.

The yellow mobile squeaked lightly as it stopped in front of Arthur's house. He sighed and boarded taking his seat. As he bus continued on someone sat next to him. He turned to see Elizabeta. She smiled at him with a sweet grin. He managed a fake smile and opened his mouth to say a polite greeting.

"Hello Elizabeta, how are you?" He asked. She blinked and said nothing for a moment., She studied his expression and appearance and shook her head. Her instincts could be wrong, but she sensed a vibe of bitterness and loss from the Brit next to her. She put her hand on top of his and gave a tiny squeeze.

"Are you okay Arthur?" She responded softly. His eyes flickered surprise at her. He didn't know she would ask such a thing. Was he that easy to read? He tried to look all formal and focused. His eyes then looked at his lap with a sad gaze. He shook his head and didn't want to say anything. He didn't even know the girl well honestly.

"Did something happen?" She said. Elizabeta may not be that close to him since they barely have met, but she could tell when a person was feeling down. She looked at him pleadingly. She wanted to confide in her. Arthur really did feel helpless. His eyes watered up and he wiped them on his sleeve. He couldn't cry on a bud, He would be looked down on.

"I-It's just I-I found out something that…really h-hurt me." He was an utter mess of a man. He didn't want to look and feel this way. He wanted to be smiling wide grins. He wanted to be able to laugh. He wanted to loosened up and not be as tense. He wanted Alfred….

"What was it?" She asked. She hoped she didn't seem like she was prying. She was only a concerned friend. She wiped some tears of off Arthur's face and needed to help him. He didn't have many friends here yet and obviously wanted one now.

"Alfred had been dared to ask me out and I blew up in front of him when he told me. I didn't even think straight." He gritted his teeth. He was so stupid to be like that to him. He was the only person who made him glass to move from his home country. Just seeing his grinning face and sweet voice made Arthur feel better each day.

"You should apologize then. While it isn't all your fault I'm sure you really hurt him. Alfred doesn't get serious about many things, especially relationships, but he acts different with you. I can tell he really cares by just looking at him." She finished and smiled. Arthur his face in his hands and mumbled. He was a bloody fool. So what is he met him in a game? That doesn't change their feelings.

"Do you think he'll listen to me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Arthur dragged his feet as he looked for a seat in the cafeteria. He sat alone at a table in the corner. He didn't even bring his lunch with him. He had one in his locker, but he hadn't been hungry at all. He had been quiet in all his classes and silently getting through the day. He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. This day just sucked plain and simple.<p>

Alfred scanned the room trying to spot his British boy. He had been aching to see him. He wanted to say he was sorry for telling him the way he did. He should have been more considerate of his feelings. His eyes landed on a figure all alone basically looking as if he was sleeping on the lunch table. He sighed and walked over. He stood behind him unnoticed and tapped his shoulder.

"What is-….Alfred?" Arthur said a little surprised by seeing him. Alfred held his hand out. They couldn't talk in a cafeteria. It needed just to be the two of them. Arthur glanced away and grasped the hand. He stood up and they both began to walk out holding hands. It wasn't one of those sweet walks though. It was more tense and very quiet. They stopped as they entered the men's bathroom.

"Alright, so we like really need to talk." Alfred said letting go off his hand. Arthur crossed his arms and was glad everyone was too busy stuffing their faces to be in the restroom. This surely wasn't the most romantic spot to talk. Alfred took off his glasses and sincerely looked Arthur right in the eye.

"Arthur, I feel really bad about what I did. I didn't even try to think of how saying we got together by a dare would affect you. I just though it was peculiar. I don't want you to feel sad around me. I also don't want you being alone in this school or anywhere. I want you to feel you can trust me. I just…" Alfred blushed and his gazing was making Arthur tremble. It wasn't out of fear but guilt and wonder. Arthur tried his best to keep cool at those clear blue eyes.

"Alfred please be quiet. I don't want to hear you say any more apologies." Arthur mumbled and put a hand on his chest, "It's my fault for all of this. I acted on a whim and blew up in your face. You were kind enough to tell me something and I took it in the absolute wrong way. I'm just oversensitive and ridiculous. I shouldn't of treated you like that and I want you to know how sorry I am…"

He gripped his shirt tightly and looked at Alfred with small tears in his eyes. He had to say what was on his mind now. It didn't matter that it may not be his ideal spot for a revealing of feeling, but it was what he said that mattered. Not where he said the words at.

"I don't actually care that we are together by a childish dare. I'm just so glad that we met at all. I know it could have been like we were just classmates barely knowing each other, but thanks to that dare I have been able to get close to you. I may be a fool for falling so quickly, but I honestly love you Alfred Jones." He felt his chest feel lighter as he got that out.

Tears spilled out of Alfred's eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him close. His hold was tight and never wanted him away from him. He was utterly head over heals for him and hearing those words just made his world so much brighter. He held him and looked in his eyes. They both sobbed and Alfred smiled through his tears.

"God, I love you Arthur." He said and leaned to kiss his lips. He captured an emotional kiss with his lover. All their feelings of compassion and sorrow were passed through the sweet moment. They clung to each other in a desperate manner. Arthur parted and breathed in heavily. He leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder and he whispered to him.

"It's okay now Arthur…." He trailed off feeling a soft smile form on his face. He was glad to have this closure with Arthur. He ran his fingers through the ash blonde's hair. The door opened and Kiku stepped in. He quickly spotted them and Alfred looked at him. Kiku smiled and mouthed 'I'll go downstairs' and walked out.

Arthur inhaled and glanced at his boyfriend. He caressed his cheek with a kiss. Alfred grinned and chuckled.

"Let's get ready for math."

_~The End~_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: JBFKISBGKJ I am so sorry for taking such a long time to type more to this story. I am flooded with so much right now and haven't had all this time to write this. I finally got it done though! I was literally sobbing inside as I was writing this chapter. It was just to fluffy. Thanks for all your support reading my series.**


	11. Ending Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this fanfic is over so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading this whole story through! I know it isn't that great so it means a lot for you to read. It had errors and isn't any where close to being as well written as other authors so I am very appreciative! Thanks for the favorites and reviews! **


End file.
